


爱与情为救国济世一切合切润滑剂。

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク, ランヴェ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)





	爱与情为救国济世一切合切润滑剂。

维恩看上去就丁丁长很大，这一点兰斯洛比谁都清楚。不仅由于兰斯洛实际看过维恩的丁丁到底多长多大，更由于维恩是兰斯洛在这个天空里见过最多面的对象。比起兰斯洛双亲，比起逮着兰斯洛就围上来的姑娘贵妇大婶老大娘，甚至比起兰斯洛的老师，兰斯洛都还是、一生至今、与维恩，面对面相处时间最久。维恩是兰斯洛青梅竹马。也就是说兰斯洛看着维恩长大、维恩是兰斯洛看着长大的。而兰斯洛他那个老师，齐格飞，虽然在兰斯洛考进黑龙骑士团后挺多照顾兰斯洛——连带当时有空就贴在兰斯洛边上的维恩——经常指点兰斯洛武艺、于是兰斯洛以齐格飞为目标紧随，师徒关系融洽众所周知，但齐格飞在其本人的一生中大半头盔盖全脸，剩下的大半里又时不时咻一下在团里找不见人，再咻一下臭泥臭血蹲在厨房后面水井边冲凉。兰斯洛想来自己可能在那里才见过最多次、面目清晰的龙杀大英雄。国民度并没有那么高的英雄，才方便暗中活动。要不是维恩拉兰斯洛去厨房尝鲜，兰斯洛可能就认识不到这一深刻层面。果然还是得有维恩先。维恩在兰斯洛人生中支了数不清几块的等身大看板，不同年纪不同衣装各一块。  
然而，看过维恩无数正面侧面后背面，兰斯洛还是有不明白维恩的地方。好比谁上谁这个问题，向来爽快脑子快身体更快动起来的维恩是这么答：兰酱上天入地出生入死还要吃牢饭，就怎么还可以让兰酱再吃苦，所以当然是副团长代替团长受苦。兰斯洛嘴并不笨，反而算能说会道，在齐格飞手底下给说话总只说一半的老师兼上司当翻译官，锤炼出来的支援技能。可兰斯洛说不过维恩。兰斯洛该怎么给维恩解释，如果是维恩上兰斯洛，兰斯洛应该不觉得痛或难受？唉。兰斯洛在尊敬敬爱的齐格飞面前都憋不住惭愧的叹息，怪兰斯洛他自己，第一次的时候把维恩弄疼，让维恩身心受创，留下从此不灭印象。  
“怎么了？有什么心事？说来听听。”  
“齐格飞桑，我……维恩……我们……”  
齐格飞那是谁，就算兰斯洛吞吞吐吐的，也等于把话都给齐格飞说明详细，于是齐格飞倒不多问下去，摸出个装半满的小药瓶，救兰斯洛于羞愧自责的水深火热。  
“效果不错的。这种事情嘛，只要双方感情到位，其他全部是时间问题。”  
兰斯洛翻译官当然立刻领会齐格飞老师语重心长的指导思想：觉得痛是润滑不足。老师还送了兰斯洛润滑的道具。兰斯洛这就找维恩多多润滑——兰斯洛找到了帕西瓦。  
“喂！兰斯洛！管好你家傻狗！”  
“维恩才不傻！”  
赐名维恩花名的炎帝臭着张脸，拎出个小药瓶同时指责兰斯洛管教无方调教不周。  
“令心上人经受不必要的皮肉之苦，你这样还算堂堂骑士么！”  
兰斯洛接住小药瓶，猛眨眼。维恩原来难受到竟至于找帕桑诉苦。兰斯洛心也苦。维恩却是没找自己好好谈，没找齐格飞商量——当然了这方面的事情维恩怎么可能找兰斯洛以外的人教练——找了帕西瓦。既然帕西瓦手里有与齐格飞给的同种润滑，那帕西瓦好歹是有立场高高在上教训兰斯洛在床上对恋人不够呵护体贴关怀温柔。这方面，这个帕西瓦，瞧着是个过来人。兰斯洛承认，服气，就只不过还是有点不甘心。  
“这瓶没开封。怎么，没处用？”  
拿了炎帝施舍的好处，兰斯洛仗着水属性，脑中满天盘旋问不问帕西瓦凭什么用跟齐格飞同一个牌子的润滑这又不是骑空团集体采购来发的沐浴产品，最后如兰斯洛本人武功高超奥妙所在挑了刁钻角度切入，并迅速抽身绝不恋战一击脱离，方能克敌制胜。  
“与你无关。你先顾你自己，看好你家的……就像维恩不愿再见你受伤，你难道不应更努力，更集中精力在待他好，不伤害他。”  
兰斯洛见帕西瓦只差喊他滚，就蹿到房门口扒着门，扔下谢谢加回头见的合体技。  
找不到维恩有两种可能。维恩躲起来了。维恩迷路了。航行中的骑空艇上实在没地方好躲，兰斯洛也不认为维恩会特意躲开自己——真的那么痛的吗——团里那么多人，总有谁目击遭难的维恩吧。当然兰斯洛比较希望救援到维恩的是自己。钦定维恩就是迷路才不见人的兰斯洛想，维恩到底是维恩，又不是能从没靠岸的船甲板上跃身而起说是出门遛弯的齐格飞桑。兰斯洛也不能。就算白龙骑士团的团长副团长精神意志向着高洁白龙，始终不及淋过黑龙真血的那个英雄齐格飞。  
维恩，快点出来，叫我好找。想见你，现在就想见你。等我找到迷路的你，手拉手这样带着你走，你就不会再迷路，让我当一当拯救你的英雄。一小会儿。假的都行。维恩，你在哪里。  
兰斯洛在骑空艇里绕了个圈，回到自己房门口。本来总有东西卡住而没办法合拢的门，现在关好好的。从房间铺到走廊的杂物，不见了。兰斯洛去开门的手微微颤抖。他怎么就给忘了呢。维恩再怎么迷路，也不会走失在通往兰斯洛所在的路上。好像兰斯洛的房间正是维恩该回的家。从很久很久以前就是这样了。老家同一个村挨着的邻里。现在是放心交付身心背靠背应战或面对面拥抱的关系。  
“维恩！我——噫！你、你在干吗？！”  
“兰酱？！”  
其实兰斯洛看就知道维恩在干什么。趴在兰斯洛床上，维恩扭过来半张脸，羞红羞红的。他来不及捂脸了，一只手撑住抬起前半俯卧的身体，另一只手捂在面对兰斯洛的后半身体。  
“为什么在这里……我房间……”  
“因为，不是兰酱的话，我就不行……自己房间里，没有兰酱的味道！”  
兰斯洛马上进房间。他好久没这样痛快摔上门而门是可以安然上锁的。进门就扑上床，抱住光溜溜的维恩，把维恩一只手扣在维恩胸口，再去牵维恩指尖湿滑的那只手，手指与手指纠缠。  
“所以就把这个想成是我？我只会让你觉得痛。”  
“不是的。不是兰酱太粗我才痛的，是我太干太紧。于是我就听齐格飞桑还有帕桑的建议，自己先多练习、习惯。但好像就是不行，我自己的都不行，只有兰酱的才——”  
兰斯洛不会迷路。兰斯洛的手指不会迷路。兰斯洛又是天才，经历过失败的天才，之后只经历成功。他还用上恩师与战友联名推荐的寻路便利道具，摸索到本应抵达的那一点，真的只不过是时间问题。  
维恩。维恩。兰斯洛轻轻叫着，回应兰斯洛的声音不像平时那么有力干脆，但是听到维恩肯继续呼唤自己，兰斯洛的心情便始终如一。  
“维恩。我喜欢你。全菲朵拉赫全法塔格兰德全空，我最喜欢维恩了。”  
“兰酱。我也是。我最喜欢兰斯洛特。”  
因为这次之后维恩说不是很痛就有点胀有点麻像是中蛇毒浑身通电的那种酥麻，兰斯洛觉得没必要追问齐格飞或者帕西瓦：您二位怎么跟串通好了似的特地把小红换灌同款新瓶。当然了。当然是小红了。兰斯洛想起维恩昨天晚上的样子，便放弃思考为什么齐格飞给的那瓶用过一半。其实不用兰斯洛多想，因为帕西瓦早就告诉他了不是嘛。有一瓶正在用，何必再开一瓶新的。

fin


End file.
